


L'Chaim

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Supportive Dean, Supportive Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron admits to his boyfriends that he feels guilty having strayed so far from the path of his ancestors. He’s determined to begin following the path again, but needs their help.





	L'Chaim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Aaron

“I know this decision can’t have been easy for you to make, Aaron. I’m proud of you,” Sam said softly, setting his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron grinned up at him.

“So what does this mean for all of us?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, religion usually isn’t too keen on gay guys, let alone polyamory or incest.”

Aaron shrugged. “Mine is. I mean the incest part of it is a little – you know – touchy, but—the polyamory and us all being guys isn’t a problem. And even with you two being brothers – you’re not _my_ brothers.”

“Loopholes,” Dean joked and Aaron nodded.

“So what can we do to help?” Sam asked, sitting down next to Aaron.

“Mostly this is just me – but I do have to do some things differently. Things I can and can’t eat, certain rituals and stuff – it’s all just me though – you guys don’t really have to do anything, I just wanted to let you know,” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“Hey,” Dean reached over, setting his hand over Aaron’s, “even if it’s just you – you live with us man, you sleep with us, we’re in this together. We wanna help if we can. Something to make this easier. You aren’t alone.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re getting sappy, Dean.”

“Shut up, bitch. I’m gonna start lunch, okay?” Dean rose and then paused, turning back to Aaron. “No… Pork, right? No um, ham or bacon or anything?”

Aaron grinned, laughing a little. “None for me, but it’s not like I’ll burst into flames if you eat it, I promise.”

Dean smirked. “I can still kiss you after, right?”

“Provided you don’t shove a chunk into my mouth with your tongue, yes.”

Sam grimaced, shaking his head. “Just go make lunch, Dean.”

“Bossy,” Dean grumbled, heading into the kitchen.

Sam nudged Aaron. “Let’s go to the library. I bet it’s got some good books on Jewish hunters, or spells and stuff that we can start incorporating into our work.”

 

Aaron had been dating the Winchester brothers for nearly a year now. He and his golem had moved into the Bunker and were working side by side with Sam and Dean. He traveled semi-frequently – whenever a new Thule rumor would pop up overseas, taking care of things while searching for any possible surviving legacies to the Judah Initiative.

He’d announced to the brothers earlier that day that he was going to begin practicing his religion with more dedication again. Perhaps if he had an actual community to confide in he could find, or even train more Judah Initiative members so he wouldn’t have to do this part of the job alone.

 

Aaron began to chuckle when he and Sam gathered at the table in the kitchen. Dean scowled a little, crossing his arms.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Dean - thank you.”

“No, tell me - I don’t know how to fix it if I don’t know what it is.”

Aaron slid his plate over to Sam.

“Cheeseburgers. As much as I love them,” he sighed, “I can’t have milk and meat in the same dish.”

Dean covered his face with his hand. “Christ - I’m sorry Aaron. Lemme cook another one for you, it’ll be just a few minutes.”

Aaron jumped up when Dean turned back to the stove, setting his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, I can do it.”

Dean turned back and cupped Aaron’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek for a moment.

“I want to do it. I know this is important for you. Even if I don’t get it, I wanna do what I can to make things smooth. You’re our family.”

Aaron smiled widely and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “You know for being an asshole you can kinda be a teddy bear when you want to,” He mumbled against Dean’s lips.

Dean laughed and swatted his ass. “Come help me cook and give me the list of rules for food while we do. I gotta learn it some time, right?”

Aaron’s entire body relaxed when Dean didn’t tease. He nodded.

“Of course. But listen up, there’s quite a few.”

“Well, Sammy’s the bookworm, but—“

“Shut up, Dean,” Aaron said, grabbing a spatula. He began to wash it as he listed off some of the various rules, answering Dean’s questions. He’d never had someone - especially two someone’s - be so interested in his religion. It was kind of a nice change.

 

This continued for months. Sam and Dean both followed Aaron’s actions, asking questions and discussing things they were confused about. Golem was a big help - much to Aaron’s surprise. He mentioned that he was glad Aaron had decided to take the religion seriously once again.

Aaron was glad he’d gotten serious with Sam and Dean. He knew they were good men from day one; he hadn’t realized _how_ good, however, until this decision.

Dean worked hard at every meal, making sure it fit completely within Aaron’s dietary restrictions - even if it meant he and Sam didn’t eat something they normally would have. They didn’t mind either, and that was what warmed Aaron’s heart. He didn’t hear a single complaint from the brothers about the food changes or the various holidays - they followed his advice and requests without complaint.

 

One morning, Aaron woke early to dress and head out to a meeting he’d set with a rabbi at one of the nearby temples. He was just stepping into the shower when the bathroom door pushed open. Sam stood there, his sleep pants hanging teasingly low on his hips and his hair a mess from sleep.

“Need something?” Aaron asked.

“I wanna come with you, if— That’s okay.”

“Come with me?”

“For moral support or, something. To the temple. I mean I don’t need to come in but I know you’ve been worried about this for a while and you’ve been stressing, so— It’s only fair, right?”

A slow smile spread across Aaron’s face. “Did you pick the short straw?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “No. Me and Dean talked about it. He wanted to, but you made a _really_ early morning meeting time.”

“And Dean needs his beauty rest,” Aaron teased, and Sam nodded, glancing back at the lump on their bed that was the still unconscious Dean.

“So, can I?”

Aaron bit his lip, considering. “You know— Yeah. Come on - you probably want a shower, right?”

“I could use one,” Sam admitted, s stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He let his pants drop to the floor as he climbed into the shower with Aaron, pressing against his back.

“Shower, Sam— We don’t have time—“ Aaron swallowed his protests when Sam’s teeth grazed his neck, his large, callused hands traveling down his chest.

“I know we don’t,” Sam mumbled into his ear, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t tease.”

“Not fair,” Aaron complained, leaning back against Sam’s chest.

“Perfectly fair. When we get home Dean’ll be up. Then we can take you to bed and celebrate the right way.”

Aaron smiled a little. “It’s just a meeting, Sam - nothing to really celebrate.”

“It’s a meeting you’ve been eager to get for months, Aaron. It’s huge. And we both know that. We’re both proud of you, you know.”

Aaron stepped forward, turning to look up at Sam. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you guys, you know.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Well you should. You’ve both been so— Amazing, honestly. There were days I wanted to quit but you guys kept me going. So, thank you for that.”

Sam shrugged. “What are boyfriends for?”

Aaron’s smile widened, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners. “Come on, let’s get this shower over with quick.”

“My pleasure.” Sam grabbed the body wash and began to lather up Aaron’s body, scrubbing with just the perfect amount of pressure.

The Winchester brothers may not have been perfect people. They were a little messed up, a little twisted - but they cared. And that made them so valuable in Aaron’s eyes. He wasn’t sure he could have ever gotten luckier.

 


End file.
